plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sproing! Sproing!
Difficulty: Hard-Very Hard 'Sproing! Sproing! '''is an achievement unlockable for iPhone, iPad, and PlayStation Vita versions of ''Plants vs Zombies. The objective is to complete Pogo Party without using Magnet-shrooms or Tall-nuts. Strategy The achievement might be a little hard to get. To get it, you should pick the following: thumb|300px|right|Sproing! Sproing! Achievement Strategy *Sunflower *Squash *Imitater Squash *Melon-pult *Kernel-pult *Jalapeno *Flower Pot *Winter Melon *Any other plants (Instant kills are recommended) You strongly need a rake. As the achievement states, avoid using Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms. Start off with early Kernel-pults and save a column of Melon-pults. You can use the Squash to kill the zombies, but it is not necessary. Bring in your Winter Melons and you'll win the game. Let your Roof Cleaners kill the zombies, however, it's not a good idea to use them as you'll get a bit less money but if you want the achivement, this way will give you more sun to plant Melon-pult. Alternative Strategy Use the following plants: *Sunflower *Imitater Sunflower *Flower Pot *Pumpkin *Split Pea *Torchwood *Squash *Wall-nut *Anything else (Instant kills are recommended) The idea is simple, let the Pogo Zombies hop over and have the Split Peas to kill them backwards. You want to put a column of Split Peas as much to the front as possible, to ensure that after the Pogo Zombies jump over, they get maximum time to deal damage. And then a column of Torchwood directly behind the Split Peas to double its damage, finally Wall-nuts and Pumpkins to keep your Split Peas from getting eaten by normal Zombies. Imitater Sunflowers is recommended to get your sun production up running as soon as possible. One thing to note is do not put too many plants between your Split Pea/Torchwood combo and the Sunflowers, else the Pogo Zombies hop too much and the peas will miss. Alternative Strategy 2 Use the following plants: *Sunflower *Melon-pult *Cabbage-pult *Squash *Imitater Squash *Twin Sunflower *Anything else (Instant kills are recommended) For this strategy, you want to kill the first few Pogo Zombies with Squash until you save up enough sun to buy a few Melon-pults. Start by planting about 10 Sunflowers, and maybe upgrading them to Twin Sunflowers. You will need to plant squash to hold off the Zombies until you get Melon-pults. Because the Melon-pults will often not kill the Zombies, you should plant Cabbage-pults in front of the Melon-pults. This strategy should allow to complete the level without using a Roof Cleaner. Splitflame Build Pick: *Sunflower *Split Pea *Jalapeno *Squash *Imitater Squash *Flower Pot *Pumpkin *Torchwood *Instants Plant 2 columns of Sunflowers to start. When the first Pogo Zombie comes, Squash it. Keep Squashing until you can put 2 Split Peas in front of the Pogo Zombie. Pumpkin them if you can, so they do not get eaten by regular Zombies. Plant Torchwoods to the left of where you have planted 2 Split Peas to kill the Pogo Zombies ever faster. Alternative Strategy 3 Use the following plants: *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Twin Sunflower (optional) *Sunflower *Flower Pot *Squash *Jalapeno (optional) *Pumpkin (optional) The Garden Rake is strongly recommended. First, plant 5 Sunflowers in the first column. Then, put a Fume-shroom in the second and fourth row. Don't forget to wake up the Fume-shroom with the Coffee Bean. When the first zombie comes, ignore it because Garden Rake will kill it immediately. If the sun is enough, change the Fume-shrooms to the Gloom-shrooms. When the second zombie comes, squash it. Then, ignore the third zombie because the Roof Cleaner will kill it. Then, plant the Fume-shroom again in the same row at the next column and wake up them with the Coffee Beans. Then, change them to the Gloom-shrooms. Make sure the Flower Pots are put in another rows to slow down the Pogo Zombies. Do the same thing until this level end. Trivia *This is one of the two achievements that involve not using Tall-nuts, with the other one being Wall-Not Attack. *The name of the achievement comes from the fact that the Pogo Zombies are killed without removing their pogo sticks. *On the achievement's icon, the Magnet-shroom's stem and eyes cannot be seen. See also *Pogo Zombie *Pogo Party *Tall-nut *Magnet-shroom Category:Achievements Category:IOS Achievements Category:Roof Category:PlayStation Vita Achievements